


Роль Холли Уилер в сюжете

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Analytics, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Холли Уилер как спусковой крючок для сюжета





	Роль Холли Уилер в сюжете

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019.  
> Бета - MandoDiao.

Вы никогда не задумывались, что отличает Майка Уилера от друзей по Партии? 

Почему именно он, а не Дастин или Лукас, нашел общий язык с Одиннадцать и подружился с ней?

Ну, не считая того, что она пряталась в подвале его дома.

А я вам скажу. У него есть сестра, малышка Холли. Вы спросите: ну и что? У Лукаса, вон, тоже сестра есть, но он с Оди поначалу совсем не ладил и подозревал ее во всех смертных грехах. Ничего это не значит.

В общих чертах все верно, но есть нюансы. 

Давайте я расскажу, как вижу это я, а вы сами решайте, соглашаться со мной или нет.

Меня с самого начала занимало, какую роль Холли играет в сюжете. Девочка просто для фона? Или типичный для фильмов восьмидесятых невинный карапуз с хвостиками, который станет жертвой монстра, стоит только мамочке отвернуться? В какой-то момент, я решила, что так оно и есть. 

Помните, ту сцену, где Карен приходит к Джойс с запеканкой, и они болтают на кухне, а Холли тем временем становится скучно и она идет по коридору вслед за мигающими лампочками?   
Когда монстр полез из стены, я была уверена, что тут-то ей конец и придет. Но нет, Джойс вовремя появилась и спугнула чудовище, а братья Дафферы сделали ход конем и обманули зрительские ожидания. Для них это вообще обычное дело. 

Они ведут тебя по знакомой тропинке, ты думаешь, что знаешь, чем все кончится, а потом р-р-раз, и дело принимает неожиданный оборот! И ты сидишь и думаешь: а что, так можно было? 

Так было со Стивом, который просто обязан был оказаться типичным популярным (и довольно трусливым) парнем, который просто хочет сделать очередную зарубку на ремне. Но он показал, что он гораздо приятнее и сложнее.

Так было с Барб, которая могла бы стать типичным проходным персонажем, о котором все забывают через полчаса после его смерти, но в результате ее история стала основой для сюжетной линии второго сезона.

А что же малышка Холли? После той сцены в доме Байерсов она нигде больше в сюжете не фигурирует, в кадре появляется редко и всегда на заднем плане. По сути она не более чем симпатичный торшер. Что есть она, что ее нет, особой роли не играет. Так?

Так да не так. Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, что у Холли пусть и не очевидная, но важная роль, которая повлияла на дальнейшую расстановку сил. Сюжетообразующая. 

Смотрите, может быть, Майк и не единственный в компании, у кого есть младшая сестра, но он единственный, у кого с ней такая большая разница в возрасте. 

Малышке Холли на начало первого сезона всего три года. Майку уже двенадцать. Для сравнения: Лукасу во втором сезоне тринадцать лет, а его сестре, Эрике, на вид лет девять. Ее точный возраст, к сожалению, нигде не упоминался, но все-таки разницу можно прикинуть. У Майка и Холли это девять лет, а у Лукаса и Эрики — не больше трех-четырех. А это значит, что, когда Эрика родилась, Лукас сам еще был несмышленым карапузом, и он не помнит ее такой вот козявкой.

Холли появилась в жизни Майка, когда он уже был в довольно сознательном возрасте.   
И хотел он того или нет, но ему пришлось учиться с ней общаться. Понимать ее, договариваться с существом, которое еще даже говорить толком не умеет. Холли ведь практически чистый лист. Она многое видит и понимает, но не может нормально объяснить, у нее нет для этого ни словарного запаса, ни опыта, чтобы верно интерпретировать то, что она видит. Она не знает названия чувств и эмоций, которые испытывает, не знает, что хорошо, а что плохо. Ее всему приходится учить. И именно этот фокус проделывает Майк с Одиннадцать. Он же общается с ней как с котом! И абсолютно правильно делает. Потому что, хоть ей и уже двенадцать, в своем развитии она недалеко ушла от Холли. Она же совершенная дикарка. Эдакий ребенок-Маугли. 

Даже удивительно, как Хоппер всего за год умудрился вытащить ее на вполне приемлемый уровень. 

Но я отвлеклась. Давайте вернемся к Оди и Майку и посмотрим, что же такое Майк делает.

Во-первых, он на лету считывает все ее невербальные знаки, в том числе и не самые очевидные. Майк постоянно задает ей уточняющие вопросы, которые помогают ему понять, правильно ли он ее понял. 

Как и с маленьким ребенком, он не может от нее отмахнуться, просто потому что она недостаточно четко выразила свою мысль. Он считается с ее реакциями и ведет себя с ней удивительно терпеливо для двенадцатилетнего пацана. 

Не раздражается, как тот же Лукас, который бомбардирует Оди вопросами, хватает за плечи, разговаривает с ней резко и громко. Он не понимает, что толку от этого не будет, и он только напугает Оди. А Майк, судя по всему, очень хорошо в таких вещах ориентируется. Он привык, что это надо учитывать. Для него это норма жизни. 

Он спокойно и даже с интересом рассказывает ей про самые простые и обыденные вещи. Вот это телевизор, двадцать два дюйма. Больше чем у Дастина! А это мой динозавр, внутри у него динамик, поэтому он может рычать. Круто, да? А это ленивое кресло, в нем спит мой папа. 

Что характерно, перед тем, как нажать на рычаг, чтобы спинка кресла откинулась, он предупредил Оди: доверься мне. Чтобы она не испугалась. И это еще до того, как он узнал про ее сверхспособности. Просто, имхо, он по опыту знает, что испугать малыша резким движением — раз плюнуть, а успокоить — задача уже посложнее. 

Он объясняет ей, как принято вести себя в обществе, когда Оди допускает промахи. 

— Видишь ту дверь? Там туалет, — говорит он, когда Одиннадцать начинает при мальчишках переодеваться. — Приватность. Поняла?

Он «переводит» для нее смысл поступков и слов других людей, когда опасается, что она может неправильно их понять. Например, когда Дастин говорит, что они ни за что бы не стали ее расстраивать, если бы знали о суперспособностях, Майк объясняет Оди, что поначалу ребята были напуганы. Он объясняет для нее значение слова «друг», когда Лукас оказывается в тупике и начинает злиться. Объясняет, что такое «тупица» и «оболтус», хотя в этот момент ему явно неловко. 

Вообще Майк очень терпелив с Оди, даже когда он думает, что Уилл погиб, а она обманывала его. Майк расстроен, раздражен, он практически отчитывает ее, но даже в таком состоянии он не забывает объяснить ей свои чувства и объяснить, почему он считает, что она поступила дурно. 

— Прекрати. Ты глухая? Я думал, мы друзья. Но друзья всегда говорят правду. И никогда не лгут друг другу. Ты уверяла, что Уилл в порядке, что он где-то прячется, но это не так. Может, ты думала, что помогаешь, но не помогла. Мне больно. Понимаешь? Ты поступила гадко.

Чувствуете? Майк разговаривает с Оди, как родитель с ребенком. Он не отмахивается от нее, он продолжает говорить с ней, даже когда ему плохо. Мне кажется, Майку очень повезло с родителями. Во всяком случае с мамой. Не знаю, что там Тэд, но Карен Уилер отличная мать. Держу пари, что Майк просто скопировал, как она разговаривала когда-то с ним самим, а теперь вот с малышкой Холли. И именно благодаря этому опыту ему удается подружиться с Одиннадцать. 

Так что, кто знает, возможно, если бы не Холли, сериал был бы совсем, совсем другим.


End file.
